In A Blink Of An Eye
by ghostlygirlfriend
Summary: As Wally and Artemis find themselves alone in Mount Justice they find that they aren't very honest with each other as it seems.


**In A Blink Of An Eye**

**Wally's P.O.V**

**I lay awake on the beach of Mount Justice. I looked at my watch that I had taken off earlier and read 2:15 AM. I should be asleep, but I couldn't. All I could think of was **_**her**_**. Her golden hair and those cold, brown eyes. I felt as if there was something more in her that she wouldn't let me see, or anybody see. **

**Artemis just showed up one day and I knew nothing about her. Nothing at all. I'm supposed to hate her for taking Speedy's- Red Arrow's place. I know he didn't want anything to do with the team in the first place, so she wasn't really **_**taking **_**his place, but I couldn't help to feel that she intruded. If only I knew her, **_**truly**_** knew her anyway. She hates me though. Right? Right. She has to. I mean obviously she wouldn't like me at all. I'm Wally. Why would she tell **_**me **_**anything?**

**Artemis' P.O.V**

**I can't get to sleep. I should be able to. Today was great. No mission, no worries, no trouble at all. Ya know, Wally did the...cutest thing today. Well, I **_**wouldn't say cute**_**, but it was funny and actually made me laugh. On the inside of course. I could never let him know I liked him...Then I would feel like I'm betraying him more than I already am. The day I met him was so...interesting. He hated me that day, but now I feel like he **_**wants**_** to know me. He's been standing **_**next**_** to me and actually talking to me. Why do I feel so different around him of all people?**

**What is it about him that could possibly make me go soft? He dressed in baggy clothes all the time. His hair looked like he just woke up. His eyes though. You would think you were staring at a pool of emeralds. They were so...different. I could see right through him when I looked in his eyes. What he was feeling and what he was thinking. I don't need Miss Martian's telepathy to know that he likes me now. I think I might like him to, but how do I say it? **

"**Oh, hi Wally. Ya know I've hated you from the start, but now I feel like I really know you. I like you a lot and hope we can be more than friends!" Yeah right. **_**Sigh**_**. I closed my eyes wishing for an answer, but the next thing I knew...I was asleep. I drifted into a dream. A dream I wish could come true. **

**Wally's P.O.V**

**I woke up on the beach. It was bright and the water splashed me. I looked around and got to my feet. I felt hungry, but I was covered in sand. I ran back to Mount Justice and straight to my empty, beige room. No one was awake. I looked at my watch and it was 9 AM already.**

**Everyone should be awake. By now, Superboy would be watching 'TV.' Miss Martian would be cooking breakfast or snacks for later. Robin would be sitting on the couch on his laptop doing whatever he does on there. Aqualad would be talking to Batman, Black Canary, or whoever else was in here at the time and Artemis. She would be in her room doing who knows what. We never talked to Artemis until she walked out of her room first. We never knocked on her door before anyone saw her in the morning. We don't know why, but we didn't. I guess most of us either didn't care she wasn't out here or didn't want to disturb her. I was on both sides. **

**Today was different. I didn't hear static, the computer sounds, the rattling of bowls and plates, or talking. Mount Justice sounded empty, but I turned on my shower anyway. I just thought everyone was sleeping or going out for breakfast...or maybe. Looking for me. It **_**was**_** 9 in the morning. Usually I would be awake, running around or eating whatever Megan had finished. Today, I woke up late. Maybe everyone was worried.**

**Artemis' P.O.V**

**I tossed in my bed. I was awake, I had been for 30 minutes now, but I was just laying there. It was quiet. Strange for Mount Justice. Usually there would be a breeze from Wally running up and down the corridors of the mountain. I did hear one noise. Water. I guessed that someone was in the shower, so I stood up and I walked out into the kitchen. Before I left I brushed my hair and put it up as usual.**

**The kitchen was empty. Where was Megan? Where was Robin and Superboy? Where was Aqualad and our mentors? Where was Wally? Maybe everyone just went out, but why do I hear water then? Is everyone sleeping and one is up like me? Please, tell me it isn't Wally. I can't be alone with him. It just gets too...weird. **

**I opened the fridge and realized it was full. A full fridge? How has Wally not wiped us out yet? What is that noise? I hear someone...whistling. Then it happened. Of course it happened. I'm me! Everyone knows the good stuff doesn't happen to me. I mean come on. My mom was in jail and then paralyzed. My sister left and became an assassin. My dad taught me to be one too, but I never listened. Now **_**this**_**? Wally walked into the kitchen. Wet hair, his yellow and red striped boxers. Obviously, he was the one in the shower that I heard before. He noticed me and for once, he shut up.**

**Wally's P.O.V**

**No. She was not in here. She can't. We can't be alone. It's too awkward. It's not like the usual 'She hits me, I hit her back' deal. We just stand there. What makes it worse, is that I'm standing here whistling down the hallway shaking my hair dry only in my boxers. She's just standing there. Staring at me. The fridge wide open. She looks kinda shocked, but calm at the same time and what am **_**I**_** doing? Standing here like an idiot with my mouth just hanging open. Like I'm ready to say something, when I have nothing at all to say to her. So I say the usual 'Wally' response to awkward silence. I sat at the table and said, "How's it going?" She still just stands there. She looks like she's ready to run out of here like she just got caught robbing a bank. Instead, she's standing there ready to run out of her house- well second house- just because she's trying to eat breakfast. So, I stand back up and using my super-speed, run back into my room.**

**Artemis' P.O.V**

**What was that? I just stood there. **_**Watching**_** him. I'm so stupid. I slammed the fridge shut and hope he didn't hear it. No, I **_**hope**_** he heard it. I don't **_**care**_** if he heard it. There's no way he's coming back in here anyway, no matter how much his metabolism gets to him. **

**I sat at the table and put my head on it closing my eyes, Shielding my face with my arms and I'm ready to cry. Why am I going to cry anyway? Just because I stood there like an idiot in front of another idiot? Perfect reason, but as bad as a reason it was it was apparently a good enough reason to make me cry because the tears leaked out of my eyes. I tried not to make any sound. I didn't want him to know I was crying. I usually never cried. Why was this time any different? **

**I calmed down enough to stand up and start walking to my room. I walked passed Superboy, Robin, Miss Martian's room sniffling. When I reached Wally's, I tried not to make any noise. He heard me anyway. I saw him opening his door and I ran for mine. I got to the door and ran inside. I locked the door so he couldn't bother me and I burst into tears. I sat on my bed looking around my dark green room, but I didn't see much through the tears. I heard Wally walking up to my door and I was **_**never **_**going to open it. ****_**

**Wally P.O.V**

**"Artemis? Artemis. Please. Open the door." I feel so bad for making her cry. I didn't even know it was possible to make her cry. She seemed so tough, like nothing could hurt her. This isn't true though. She isn't as tough as she leads on. Is **_**this**_** her big secret? That she can't be tough **_**all**_** the time? No one can. I could hear her mumbled cries from here, but she has to be sitting on her bed. "Artemis. Please." Suddenly, she opened the door and looked at me. She stood there for a minute and then...she was hugging me.**

**Artemis P.O.V**

**I was hugging him, Wally West, and I didn't feel stupid at all. Except for the crying part. I was hugging him for a minute and he seemed in shock and didn't know what to do, but then he hugged me back. When I pulled away, I looked at him and he met my gaze. I broke the stare and I looked down at the floor, my cheeks turning red. I turned without looking up and walked into my room again. I could hear his footsteps from behind. He followed, but I guess you would expect this from a Flash. I sat on my black bed and he closed the door behind him. I still hadn't looked back up and was staring at the white carpet and felt a slight breeze. Wally of course, running over here. **

**I had acted this scene out in my head so many times, although in my head I hadn't been in my pajamas or crying. If this scene worked out the way I had imagined it, I would end up kissing him. I was afraid of that happening. If we kissed...if we kissed we would never be the same. Neither would the team. We would get along and I would kind of miss the hate filled competitions between us. I had to choose one of them because I can't live two lives. Although I am in a way. Should I give up the old ways or keep them forever? The choice had to be made. I forgot he had been standing there the whole time. He had barely breathed since we got here. I wanted to look up, but if I did...who knows what would happen?**

**Wally P.O.V**

**She's quieter than usual. By now she would be yelling at me to get out of her room like it's her daily schedule. I tried not to speak or move afraid of what might happen next. I couldn't see her face, but it was probably cherry red. I can't stay still much longer, but I didn't want to change the peaceful aura this room was giving off. Ya know, if you ignored the awkward embarrassment. I'm a Flash. I just don't do **_**still**_**. **

**I was standing on the corner of her bed. A dark color just like you would expect from Artemis. I looked over at her one last time before a sat next to her. When I sat, the bed creaked like it had been here forever, but it had only been a couple months since we had bought it. I was tired of the stillness and I swore Artemis was off in her own fantasy land. **

**I would normally be able to see her with her sunshine hair pulled back in a ponytail, but it had long since we walked in, fallen out. Her hair ran down hair back and in her face like it would shield her emotions. I moved closer and tried to look her in the eyes. Those dark brown eyes that would always shoot me cold stares whenever I did anything stupid, which was a lot. I saw her head tilt a little, most likely trying to see where I was. She had mumbled something, but I hadn't heard. I broke the silence and asked "What?" She had finally turned toward me and looked up. Her face was no longer red and I saw her brown eyes sparkle from the disappearing tears. " I said, I don't really..." Artemis had repeated.**

**"...Hate you." I had said along with her.**

**I grinned and she had looked down again like she was embarrassed by what she- we- had confessed. I lifted her chin until I was staring in her eyes again. I found myself leaning closer and my eyes slowly closing until, in a blink of an eye, had reached her lips. I found myself surprised by what I was doing, but in no way did I want to end it. I, Wally West, was kissing Artemis Crock.**

**Artemis' P.O.V**

**He was kissing me. Just like I had thought would happen. I had always thought that this would make me feel like I was betraying him just like I was betraying the entire team by not telling them my background, but I feel like this had brought me to fit in to the team. To have them trust me. I've always wanted them to trust me, to treat me as a teammate. When I'm here, I forget about the past and live now. This is something I won't let the League of Shadows take away from me. This moment. Right here.**

**I heard my door open and a small giggle. I pushed Wally away and looked at my door. It was Robin of course. Who else would open my door to find Wally? Plus, laugh like that. I got onto my feet and was speechless. Robin stood there laughing like the thirteen year old he is. **

**Wally had a different idea. He looked at me like I had pushed him away for another reason, then looked at the door. When he realized it was Robin, he got to his feet and ran out the door chasing after him. He screamed at Robin as he broke the sound barrier in his red and white converse. **

**As I went out to the kitchen, I had realized that Wally had lost the race between him and Robin. I laughed. Out loud for once and Wally, lying on the floor grinned. I walked up to him, hands on my hips and asked "Need a hand, Baywatch?" I put out a hand and he took up my offer. As he got up he rubbed his arm and said, " Thanks beautiful." He looked at me grinning, liking his reference to our mission in Bialya where he had called me that at least five times. That is until we regained our memories and sarcastically called me the 'Goddess of Congeniality,' but now everything was different. Everything was okay for once. Nothing in this world could bring me down. At this point, not even my sister...**


End file.
